Sonríe
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Ella, llorando por lo débil y tonta que es, insistiendo en que todo esta mal. Él, consolándola como acostumbra hacer y con un solo pensamiento en mente: verla sonreír. —Elfgreen.


¡Muahahaha! (?) Soy la segunda persona en escribir algo Elfgreen *-* me hubiera encantado ser la primera pero ni modo. Drabble inspirado en una bella imagen de esta pareja :'3

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**SONRÍE".**

.

.

**U**na sonrisa, puede hacer la diferencia…

.

.

— Ever… ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunto confundido un fornido muchacho de cabellos blancos y piel morena.

A pesar de que sus ondulados y largos cabellos capuchino cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro no hizo falta que le viera a la cara para saber de quién se trataba. Era obvio, era él…

— Ya te he dicho que no puedes llamarme así —evadió su pregunta molesta.

Todos los del gremio se encontraban festejando el regreso de los miembros más queridos después de 7 largos años de su ausencia a causa del hechizo de la primera maestra Mavis. Todos menos ellos dos, que se encontraban en una esquina algo alejada del resto.

Elfman no muy convencido de la respuesta que le había dado la chica se sentó a su lado, pero esta seguía sin verlo de frente. Ni siquiera había alzado la mirada una sola vez, era obvio que pasaba algo.

Pero desde su regreso la había notado algo distante, fría… Elfman creía que había logrado suavizar aunque sea un poco el carácter hostil de la castaña, y ahora parecía que seguían igual que antes. O peor.

Le desesperaba.

— Ever… se que algo pasa, estar en un rincón no es de hombres —comento sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como su codo le pegaba en las costillas. Irritado se quejo— ¡Oye, no fue para tanto!

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de algo crucial… Evergreen sollozaba en voz baja.

Un sentimiento inexplicable por él lo sobresalto. ¿Tristeza?, no… ¿preocupación?, quizás.

¿Él preocupado por Evergreen?, ¿era posible?

— ¡Lárgate! —grito, escondiendo su voz rota en vano. Zarandeó las palmas de sus manos en un intento de alejarlo, aunque fuera un poco. Todavía lloraba.

Elfman no podría ayudarla… ¿Qué iba a saber él de su sufrimiento?

Si él, entre todas las personas que había en el gremio, era la causa de este, sin saberlo siquiera…

Su llanto aumento y tuvo que reprimir otro jadeo de angustia, no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás. Ya era suficiente el que Elfman se hubiera dado cuenta.

_¿Por qué?..._ era la única pregunta que podía hacerse. ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil?...

— Ever… —no pudo decir más. Evergreen lo interrumpió, aun no lo miraba.

— ¿Por qué me hablas, eh? —cuestiono. Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente, y en realidad eso no era lo que quería preguntarle. Pero ya no podía retractarse, otra vez… pensó en lo estúpida que era.

El silencio por parte de su acompañante solo la hizo entristecerse más.

"No tenía nada que hacer"…

"Mi nee-chan me obligo a hacerlo, no es que yo quisiera verte"…

"El deber de un hombre es acompañar a una mujer, es todo"…

Con cada posible respuesta de su parte, su corazón se achicaba un poco más, y otro poco más…

La realidad era tan tajante y cruel. Igual que el mundo, y… el amor.

— ¿Por qué lloras Ever? —pregunto, ignorando su anterior pregunta. Solo entonces ella tuvo el valor suficiente para verlo a la cara.

Tenía bastantes ojeras, pruebas de que no había podido dormir en varios días, moqueaba ligeramente y su cabello, que acostumbraba estar bien peinado estaba hecho una madeja enmarañada.

Y sus ojos… sus bellos ojos marrones estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Elfman no pudo evitar sentirse mal al verla así, tan frágil, tan rota.

— Soy débil y tonta.

Otra vez silencio, opacado por risas rebosantes de alegría y uno que otro grito de pelea.

— N… no lo…

— No intentes negarlo. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie —su intención era todo menos sonar tan fría. Pero odiaba que le mintieran, odiaba que tuvieran que protegerla… odiaba ser un estorbo. E, irónicamente, eso era.

Un estorbo. Para el mundo, para el gremio, para su equipo, para Elfman. Para todos…

— ¿Y que si eres débil Ever? —suavemente acaricio su mejilla, secando las gotas saladas de agua que resbalan de esta— Si fueras fuerte y poderosa no tendría sentido que un hombre te cuidara de todo, ¿o sí?

«Si fueras fuerte y poderosa, yo no tendría que defenderte de nuestros enemigos, y no sería un hombre de verdad. No es malo ser débil, si hay personas a tu alrededor que pueden protegerte.

Le miro perpleja, incapaz de decir por lo menos una silaba mantenía la boca abierta ligeramente.

Más lágrimas surcaron su nívea piel y como acto reflejo tembló. Tembló conmovida por tan bellas palabras, y esta vez no pudo evitarlo, chillo en voz baja y poso ambas manos en su rostro, cubriendo sus temblorosos labios.

— Elfman…

Bastaba pronunciar su nombre para que una calidez indescriptible la doblegara, y su rebelde y muchas veces poco amable corazón latiera estrepitosamente.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué solo en su presencia se sentía así?

— No te sientas mal por ser débil Ever, no llores más. Aquí esta Elfman Strauss, el hombre que siempre tendrás a tu lado —continúo secando sus lágrimas, que con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaban en cantidad.

— P-pero yo…

— Sonríe Ever —murmuro, y de sus labios surgió una esplendorosa sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible —Solo sonríe.

_Idiota_, pensó, Elfman era todo un idiota. Él solo la quería ver sonreír y ella, ella no paraba de llorar. Ella también era idiota, pero aun así…

— Te quiero —soltó de repente. Ya no lloraba. Escucho una carcajada a su lado y alzo la mirada. Elfman la miro con cariño y supo que su cometido estaba hecho, por fin Evergreen sonreía.

**#FIN**

* * *

Ok, quedo mas OOC de lo que esperaba xD y fue un drabble no tan drabble, muy fluffy y raro, espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado y si no ni modo. Pasaron una linda tortura entonces (?)

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?

**Editado 16/03/13.**


End file.
